


Payday vs. Steven Universe

by InfernoMan



Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [1]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: It's Payday fellas!, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: The Crystal Gems never viewed humans as a threat, but that changes when four men with clown masks and suits enter Beach City.
Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Payday vs. Steven Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make this series for a long time, Payday is one of my favorite games. Hope you enjoy the prologue of my new series. This takes place after Prickly Pair. And don't worry Steven Universe fans, I'll introduce you to the Payday universe. This is also my first time writing the crystal gems, so bear with me. Enjoy.

"So...you guys must be shocked." Bain says into the gang's earpieces.

"We're more than shocked Bain, we're fucking terrified. You mean to tell us aliens have existed this whole time?! This shit sounds like something off a comic book! A alien species named gems?! Who invade planets for the diamonds to make more aliens?! One of them betrays the group for us and forms the crystal gems? She falls in love with a human and has a kid?! And that kid himself managed to take down the diamonds and somehow made peace and invite these gems into out planet?! What in the bloody hell?!" Hoxton shouts out of fear as he reads the papers that Bain has given the crew.

"I know Hoxton, I'm just as shocked as you are." Bain says.

"You don't fucking sound shocked! And now you want us to go to the city where these gems live?!" Hoxton shouts in a angry tone.

"Jim, relax. We gotta stay focused." Dallas says as he shuffles through the papers.

"Dallas is right. There's a reason why you're going to Delmarva. I've been eyeing Delmarva for a while now, and I figured we could perform some heists over there." Bain says.

"And you want us to do that while the crystal gems are there?" Chainz says.

"Well that's the thing, we can't perform heists while Steven and the crystal gems are together. It's bad enough that these gems already roam around Beach City, but the crystal gems are the real problem. We need to take down the crystal gems so we can do our work." Bain says.

"How do we do that?" Wolf asks.

"Take down Steven himself. The crystal gems are nothing without him. Get to Beach City and I'll explain what you'll be doing." Bain says.

"We're almost there guys, just a couple minutes away." Twitch says from the driver seat of the van. The Payday Gang are riding in their crew van that's driving to Beach City. The Payday Gang are an experienced criminal crew that perform heists for their mysterious handler, Bain. Bain is also the creator of Crime.Net, the famous criminal underground network. Nobody knows what Bain looks like, not even the gang. He has eyes everywhere, and nobody ever dares to cross him. He always monitors the status of the crew while they're on missions to ensure their safety. He also listens to police dispatches to warn the crew. As long as Bain is there, the gang have nothing to worry about. The Payday Gang consists of four members. Dallas, Chainz, Hoxton and Wolf. Dallas is the leader of the gang, also known as the mastermind. He has a brilliant mind disguised behind the face of a common thug. He used to be part of the american mafia, and he once managed to get two mobs against each other, resulting in the deaths of policemen and mobsters. He wears a clown mask that has the american flag painted on the forehead. Chainz is a former Navy Seal who is the enforcer of the crew. He always shows off his military skills while in missions. He has cheated death many times and considers himself invincible. He wears a white, blue and pink clown mask. Hoxton is a British sharpshooter who is the fugitive of the crew. He has never been able to hold a job, as he believes jobs should come few and far between and pay greatly. Not too long ago, he was set up by a former contractor named Hector and was arrested by the FBI. Dallas' brother, Houston, took over his spot until they got him out of prison. Hoxton is not someone you want to mess with. He wears a pink and white clown mask that looks menacing if you see it in real life. Wolf is a Swedish technician who is the technician of the crew. Wolf was a law-abiding citizen until his company became bankrupt. Some time later, Wolf went over the edge and started acting out crimes and never looked back. Although he is a technician, Wolf is actually crazy. He once drilled a guy to death, and he will most likely do the same to a gem. He wears the red and white demon mask. The Payday Gang are the most wanted criminal gang in the world. They're known for robbing banks, jewelry stores, diamond stores, art galleries, transports, secret labs in Russia, and even a hospital. And if they managed to keep their crime spree going for years, who's to say they can't take on Gemkind? After waiting for a couple of minutes, the gang finally make it to Beach City. The sun shines bright over the small town. Humans and gems are walking around, doing what they normally do.

"Guys, you need to see this! These gems are weird looking!" Twitch says as he drives. The gang look through the back door windows of the van and they see the gems that are around. Amethysts, jaspers, agates, rubies, nephrites, and more.

"Bloody hell." Hoxton whispers.

"I told you they were real." Bain says.

"Uh Bain, how do we kill them?" Dallas asks.

"Aim for their gemstones. Their bodies are projected through their gemstones. Their gemstones can be located anywhere on their bodies. Shoot their gemstones, and they will shatter...which means they'll die." Bain explains.

"Got it." Dallas says. After driving for a while, Twitch finally parks the van behind the only pizza restaurant in the town. The crew arm themselves with lightweight ballistic vests and suppressed pistols, along with gloves. They put on their masks and are now ready.

"We're ready Bain, but why are we parked behind a pizza restaurant?" Dallas asks.

"Not too long ago, one of my insiders installed a hidden camera in the restaurant. Right now I can see Steven and the crystal gems waiting for pizza." Bain says.

"So how do we get rid of Steven? You're not suggesting we kill him right?" Dallas asks.

"No, of course not, even we have limits." Bain says.

"Then how do we deal with him?" Dallas asks.

"Remember the Green Flu you guys stole from the No Mercy Hospital? Twitch has it in a box next to him." Bain says.

"Here you go." Twitch says as he hands a small cardboard-box to Chainz. Chainz grabs it and hands it to Dallas. Dallas takes it and opens the box. Inside there is a syringe full of Green Flu.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Dallas asks.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna sneak inside the building and head to the kitchen. You're gonna take the syringe and insert the Green Flu into Steven's pizza without getting detected." Bain says. The gang are shocked by what they just heard.

"You want us to poison the kid?" Chainz asks.

"Don't worry, he'll live. Doctors have treated Green Flu before." Bain says.

"So that's it? That's all we do?" Dallas asks.

"No, this is actually part one of taking down Steven. Finish the job and I'll explain part two." Bain says.

"Alright, let's roll." Dallas says as he takes out his pistol and puts the syringe in his pocket. He and the crew then step out of the back of the van. They approach the back of the pizza restaurant with their suppressed pistols and Dallas slowly opens the back door. He peaks in and sees that it's clear. He walks inside along with the gang. The gang finally make it to the kitchen and they see a gem with her gemstone on her back slicing up pizza with her claw. They quickly get to cover behind a wall.

"Bain, there's a gem in the kitchen." Dallas whispers.

"What does she look like?" Bain asks.

"Uhh...she has a spiky head, short white hair....and a claw." Dallas whispers.

"She must be a bixbite. Get rid of her." Bain says.

"Wolf, get to the other wall over there and whistle to draw her attention." Dallas whispers.

"What are you gonna do?" Wolf whispers.

"Trust me, just go." Dallas whispers. Wolf then gets to the wall at the other side of the room. Wolf whistles and the bixbite instantly turns around with confusion in her face.

"Hello?....is someone there?" Bixbite says. She then slowly walks to where she heard the noise. She turns to the right and sees Wolf. She quickly gets scared and her body shakes.

"Uh...may I get some pizza?" Wolf says in a awkward tone.

"Who are you?!" Bixbite says, extremely scared. All of a sudden she feels a sharp pain in her gemstone. She struggles to breath and talk. She reaches back and feels a bullet in her gemstone as it cracks. Her form then dissipates and her gemstone explodes into shards. Dallas has shattered her.

"Bain, the bixbite is dead." Dallas says.

"Damn, she's gone just like that." Chainz comments.

"Yeah. Gems can easily be shattered, but don't underestimate them. Gems are actually super strong, especially quartzes. Get rid of the shards and resume the job." Bain says. Wolf then picks up the bixbite shards and throws into a trash can. 

"Bain, which pizza is Steven's?" Dallas asks.

"Number 4." Bain says. Dallas then looks to the left of the counter and sees a pizza with a number four on a piece of paper next to it. Dallas creeps to the counter and hears a bunch of people talking in the restaurant. He carefully takes out the Green Flu syringe and inserts the needle into the pizza. He injects the Green Flu into the pizza and quickly takes the syringe out. 

"We're done, back to the van." Dallas whispers to the crew. They quickly sneak out of the restaurant and they get back in the van.

"Bain, we got the flu in the pizza." Dallas says.

"Good job guys." Bain says.

"Here, you guys can watch what will happen with this laptop." Twitch says as he hands the crew a laptop. Dallas takes it and opens it up. The laptop is showing the live feed from the camera that Bain's insider had installed. The camera shows a young woman with a apron carry the pizza with the Green Flu to the table where Steven is at. The crew stays silent as they listen to the crystal gems talk to Steven from across the table.

"Dude, me and the gems are worried about you. You need to talk to us." Amethyst says to Steven.

"Amethyst is correct, you appear to be more anxious and angry than usual." Garnet says.

"Steven, whatever it is, please tell us. We just want to help." Pearl says.

"I...I'm just feeling conflicted right now. There's so much going on. I'm used to helping people, but now people don't need my help. I'm used to things staying the same, but now things are changing so quickly. And more bad situations keep happening because of mom. It's too much for my mind. I..I don't know what to do." Steven says, obvious needing help.

"Steven, let us help you and you won't feel stressed." Garnet says, putting her hand on Steven's.

"Why don't we eat some pizza? Won't that help?" Amethyst says as Kiki places their pizza on their table.

"Fine, even though I'm now a vegetarian, I guess one slice won't hurt." Steven says as he picks up a pizza slice. He takes a bite and munches on it. He then feels extremely sick in his stomach. He throws up his bite onto the table the crystal gems notice.

"Ooooohhhh." Steven groans as he holds his stomach.

"Steven, what's wrong?!" Garnet asks in a worried tone. Steven then falls to the floor and begins coughing hard. Everyone in the restaurant notices and crowds around him.

"Heeeelp!!!" Steven shouts before he resumes coughing and throws up a little.

"Dude what's going on?!" Amethyst asks as she crouches near Steven, extremely worried.

"Steven! Your neck!" Pearl shouts while she points. Steven now has a huge rash on the side of his neck.

"What's happening?!" Steven screams before he throws up more and eventually passes out. The Payday Gang watch as the crystal gems and the other people freak out.

"So what now Bain? Doesn't this mean we're done with Steven?" Chainz asks Bain.

"Not yet. The ambulance will soon arrive to pick Steven up and send him to the Beach City Hospital. If you read the papers I gave you, you would know that Steven is the son of Pink Diamond, who was a healer. Since Steven has his mother's powers, he'll most likely heal himself once he wakes up at the hospital. We need to guarantee that Steven will stay in the hospital and out of our business. If he stays in the hospital, the crystal gems will most likely be too busy with him to bother with us." Bain explains.

"So what do we do?" Hoxton asks.

"You're gonna go in the hospital and extract Steven's gemstone from his belly. Without it, he'll be stuck in the hospital, relying on their medical assistance." Bain says.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting..." Dallas says.

"That's right. You guys better prepare yourselves for a Code Silver, or in this case, a 'Code Pink'." Bain announces, indicating the gang's next big mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue for my next series. Things are only getting more exciting. I'll be naming the chapters after the songs of the Payday soundtrack, but edited. I will upload 'Code Pink' as soon as possible, see ya'll soon.


End file.
